The present invention relates to devices for selectively dispensing liquids, and, more particularly, to a shower head and supply bracket assembly for selectively dispensing one of a plurality of chemicals in a configuration readily adaptable to all shower heads.
Varieties of devices and methods have heretofore been employed for providing means for selectively delivering water and/or mixtures of water and certain liquids, such as soap or shampoo, through a shower spray. Such prior art devices are generally incorporated into the shower head in one construction or another utilizing the venturi effect to draw the select fluid from a fluid reservoir. One such prior device has incorporated means for placing a tubular pellet or the like in the path of the water flow, such that the materials within the tubular pellet are dissolved by the water and carried away in the flow of the water to the user of the shower. This apparatus is advantageous when the soap or shampoo is provided in pellet form.
Various other prior art devices have been incorporated for dispensing select liquids into the water stream of a shower head which are controllably brought into position by valve means permitting the entire contents of capsules to be drawn into the flow of water and mixed therewith. Such devices are shown and described in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issuance ______________________________________ 3,628,732 December 21, 1971 3,720,352 March 13, 1973 3,713,585 January 30, 1973 2,609,232 September 2, 1952 ______________________________________
From the above patents, it may be seen that soap mixing and dispensing shower heads utilizing valve blocks are conventional in the prior art. Similarly, slide valves are generally provided in the valve block which are mainly moveable along the axis from one position to another for selecting a clear supply of water or the predefined liquid to be dispensed therethrough.
Although must prior art devices have functioned in an acceptable manner, certain disadvantages are prevalent. One such disadvantage is that certain devices do not use commercially available products, that is, the prior art devices generally require a special pellet or capsule which is not readily available. The user is thus unable to obtain the specific liquid such as oil and/or shampoo other than that provided in the specific configuration adaptable to the shower head device. Other prior art devices prevent the user from being able to selectively vary the amount and type of liquid desired to be mixed with the shower flow. Certain other prior art devices provide a variation of the liquids but do not provide them in a manner facilitating the use of commercial shampoos and/or oils and in a manner facilitating their widespread use. Other such prior art devices are limited to a permanent installation adjacent the shower head and/or in an unsightly assemblage in the shower stall. For example, devices which only plumbers may install and/or which upstand from the shower head have proven to be disadvantageous for commercial and economic reasons.
It would therefore be an advantage to provide a generally portable shower head dispenser assembly permitting the use of any of a variety of commercially available liquids for being dispensed through a shower head in a selectively controllable fashion adjacent thereto. The present invention provides such an assembly wherein an inline valve is constructed for assembly to the shower head directly with a flexible tubular member depending therefrom for communication with a selecting valve affixed to a suspendible reservoir assembly. In this manner, commercial liquids may be used to fill and/or be used directly in the storage reservoir, hung from the shower head, and the precise liquid selectively chosen for receipt through the shower head. The valve is constructed for inline assembly to conventional shower heads and provides for the connection of a flexible tubular member therefrom for facilitating installation in all conventional showers.